Reproductive health conditions over the life-cycle, such as those related to adolescence, childbearing, sexual activity, and aging, represent a significant burden of disease on a global scale; contributing extensively to morbidity and disability in low- and middle-income countries. Reproductive health extends before and beyond the years of reproduction, and is closely associated with socio-cultural factors, gender roles and the respect and protection of human rights, especially-but not only-in regard to sexuality and personal relationships. The current proposal is for a planning grant to develop a consensus and a detailed different level of multidisciplinary reproductive health training program to provide concepts, knowledge and skills from a variety of discipline to support the best practice of health workers, researchers and other stakeholders relating to reproductive health globally. Such training will effect the integration of a global perspective into health services and policy making, both within China and internationally. The specific aims of this planning grant are: To identify and solicit multidisciplinary expertise to form an advisory board, which will meet to direct and support the design of a global reproductive health training program at Fudan University; 2. To form a multidisciplinary working group for curricula development; 3. To identify and solicit partners (international academic institutions and NGOs) with strength and expertise in education, clinical practice, reproductive health research, and psycho-social-behavioral science, to form a collaborative teaching network; 4. To pilot new curricula through current continuing medical education programs at Fudan University and other venues; 5. To access training needs and identify priorities for a global RH training program; 6. To develop a Phase II training grant application for submission to NIH Fogarty/Framework Programs for Global Health. The planning work will be implemented by the steering committee which consist of the PI, the program coordinator, and key investigators from our partner institutions specialized in education, clinical practice and scientific researchers. International consultants will help in educational program design and support the curricula develop as well as teaching network establishment. Priority identification will be based on needs and resources assessment. The new curricula will be piloted through educational programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]